Destined Romance
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: Because destiny says a lot of things, and one of them is that they were meant to be together. *Neji x Tenten* *50 Themes* *M for safety* Out soon - #08—Windows of the Soul
1. Chapter 01: Cinnamon

Authoress' Note:

Let's face it: I don't give Neji x Tenten enough love, and they really are adorable. And, I'd like to thank a skanky Tenten basher out there, because you compelled me to write this story. Not only did you show me how much I hate Mary Sues, (even more) but you also showed me that apparently, Neji doesn't give a s--t about her, and that Tenten is a jealous shallow useless b--ch. So thanks.

Not. Not.

Your Mary Sue fic needs to burn in hell. (I don't remember who the person is though.)

As a result, this is a fifty themes anthology (from an LJ community) inspired by my love of this pairing. I'll show the world… I'll show you _ALL_! Neji x Tenten is certainly, undeniably, definitely, indubitably, out of all the pairings:

D E S T I N E D - R O M A N C E

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I scream at the butt plug that wrote a Neji x OC story and decided to make Neji call her a 'useless, jealous bitch,' and say that she 'needs to disappear.' Ugh…

Warning: Slight crack.

* * *

**Destined Romance**

Chapter 01: Cinnamon

"So, Neji-kun, why is it that you don't like sweets again?"

"The reason is not necessary."

"But I'm asking you, so an _answer_ is necessary."

"Think of any reason you can. Then go with that and quiet yourself."

Tenten paused, before another thought came to mind. She turned to him, who was deep in mediation and apparently, not paying any mind to her. Leaning forward in the grass, she asked, "You were raped by the Sugar Man-Fairy?"

His lids shot open, revealing shocked, moonlike eyes. He scowled at her ridiculous question _and _at the excitement in her eyes as she awaited the answer. "_Tenten_," he growled, "Control your hormones. Please do not incorporate me in any of you male-on-male fantasies. Please."

Inwardly, he shuddered.

"Alright, then how do _you_ control you testosterone?" she asked, raising brown eyebrows. Titling her head to her side inquisitively, she didn't wait for an answer. "I mean, how do _you_ keep all that stuff packed in your testicles?"

Chocking on his spit at the statement, he released hacking cough. Where had _that_ come from? Awkwardly, he hissed, "_Tenten_, stop being ridiculous." Because it made him utterly _uncomfortable_.

"Either we talk about that or sweets! I'm tired of watching your— !" (_incredibly, hot, sexy, attractive, seductive, and slightly girlish_, she added in her eccentric thoughts) "— meditating face! Talk to me for once!"

"Fine," he agreed, tired of her yell. "What do you want to know?" he asked submissively.

"Um…" she trailed off, taping her chin thoughtfully. "Oh! Do you like cinnamon?"

"No. I dislike all sweets."

"But 'cinnamon' can kind of sound like 'condom' if you change a few letters around, and of course, add a 'd,'" she informed, watching him choke again.

"The hormones, Tenten," he reminded.

"But I thought you wanted to talk about _sweets_, not _testicles_. That is, unless you _want_ to talk about the male sex gland." She raised her eyebrow, obviously implying something indecent. "Would you?"

"No, Tenten, I would not," was his exasperated reply. He sighed.

"Okay, then cinnamon it is. It's sugary, but it can kind of burn your throat if you eat too much. And I eat a _lot_ of it. It's also a proven fact that when you mix brown sugar and cinnamon, things can get _heated_."

"Tenten, what is the point of this conversation?" he asked impatiently. There were trees that needed to be blown away with his kaiten, and thoughts that needed to be… meditated… to… Anyway, he was aggravated at her nonsense words.

Leaning forward, she met his lips unexpectedly. He made no effort to move away, and she wasn't sure whether it was because of the shock, or if he actually enjoyed it. It didn't matter to her either way, because at least it was _happening_.

When she pulled away, she smiled at him triumphantly.

Her reply to the action was a scowl and a, "Again I ask: what is the point of all this?"

He hadn't even hesitated.

What a slap in the face!

She yelled, "You're the brown sugar! I'm the cinnamon! Things are _always_ heated because of the sexual tension! A doi, Neji! Get a freakin' clue, idiot!" Shacking her head disappointedly, (he was a _supposed_ genius) she exited the training grounds angrily, leaving a rather befuddled Neji in her wake.

* * *

__

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Authoress' Note: Next chapter out soon.


	2. Chapter 02: Say Something!

Authoress' Note: Ugh, no reviews. I'm depressed. Please review, because this authoress' does NOT update unless I receive feedback from somebody. Thank you, and enjoy the text.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Kishimoto-sama. Naruto, that is.

* * *

**Destined Romance**

Chapter 02: "Say Something"

Every time a raindrop hit the ceiling, Tenten fought the strong urge to cringe. It was all dull, ever-constant tapping noise, and one that was driving her to the brink of insanity. After the first fifteen minutes had passed, she had assumed it was over, when in reality she had just grown accustomed to it.

And just as she thought that, it had become apparent to her ears once more.

She huffed exasperatedly at the noise, wanting to slam her head against the wall. Instead, she threw her body against the wall, before sliding down to sit flat on her bottom. Everything was frustrating. She was tired, and muggy, and sick of all the plain white she had to look at and exasperated with the raindrops that wouldn't stop falling.

When she shot a glance at the other side of the room, she was befuddled as to why the circumstances had no effect on him. He looked _quite _comfortable over there, even though he sat on the floor just as she did with his knee propped up.

After staring out of the window at the dim, grey clouds, she saw as he met her eye. She wasn't exactly _shy_ that she had been caught staring, it was just that… that _smug_ look of self-satisfaction on his face.

She pursed her lips slightly, feeling challenged by such a look. She glared. In response, he only raised an eyebrow (in 'genuine' confusion) before a smirk made it's way to he lips. That _look_. It only seemed to have intensified.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Just _what_ the hell is so funny?" she bit out. The brunette gritted her teeth when he shrugged.

"I don't recall laughing, Tenten," he replied snidely.

"Neji, you would _never_ laugh even if something was funny. Nope, all you'd do is give me those half-assed smirks of yours! And do you know why, Neji?" A pause. "Because you're socially constipated! Yes, you're anti-social!"

He gave her a blank stare in reply, which was _not_ what she had expected. He was supposed to smirk again, or say something so witty that she wouldn't have a comeback to surpass it with. But that blank, inquisitive stare…

How could words like that—words that she gave him everyday—seem to upset him so?

She frowned remorsefully, "Hey, uh, Neji-kun… I didn't… I…"

"What is the matter with you?" he snapped, though there was no harshness in his voice.

"Well, I didn't mean to—"

"Why are you acting as though this day is terrible?"

"I—" She paused. Tenten had thought the question would be about her remark, but in the end, she supposed she didn't know him as well as she thought she did. "Oh, well, because… it kinda is. Don't you see how bleak it is outside? And it's hot in here. How can you _not_ be irritable?"

He didn't reply.

"Maybe it's because your corner of the room is better. I'm coming over," she announced, getting on her hands and knees. The brunette crawled across the room, feeling the plush carpet underneath her fingers. When she had made it to the door, she sat flat beside him. "It's the same."

"Quite," he told her evenly.

"Ugh!" she sounded, gripping the sides of her head. "It's hot, I'm jittery, and it won't stop raining! That, stupid, _stupid_ rain! I can't stand it! The sound is infuriating me!"

For the next few minutes, he had opted to remain silent. As it had turned out, and angry Tenten was an _interesting_ Tenten. The power had gone out, and truth be told, it was rather nice entertainment. Perhaps if he kept her hanging…

Tenten glanced to her side at Neji, who, as it seemed, had been watching her with the regular, stoic face. "Well, you look pretty interested in something," she said, squinting into his eyes. "There's this look that you're giving me… Say it."

He raised an eyebrow in response, and she continued, "You're just looking thoughtful is all. So say it. Say _something_. Stop being so cold all the time, Neji."

He turned his head toward the window, taking in the grey darkness. He felt the intense gaze that Tenten was giving him, but ignored it nonetheless. She was _not_ intimidating, no matter how much she tried to be.

"Okay, _weirdo_, what's with the silent treatment?" she suddenly asked, ticked of at the nonchalance he was giving her.

Shrug.

"Neji, dammit say something!"

Instead of saying something (because _hell_ would freeze over before he took a command from her) he took her chin is his hands. He smirked as a look of utter bewilderment crossed her face.

And, as it seemed, she was the one that was now rendered speechless. He pulled her face forward, engulfing her in the most fiery, passionate… well, he kissed her. That was the point.

The look on her face was almost enough to make him break into a smile. Almost.

"They say actions speak louder than words."

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

Authoress' Note: It was suckishly OOC.


	3. Chapter 03: Mail — 1

Authoress' Note: This is my first time with something like this…

Disclaimer: I am not Masashi Kishimoto, so no.

.……………………………….………………………………xox……………………………….……………………………….

**Destined Romance**

Chapter 03: Mail

**From**: KillerPanda  
**To**: Anonymous  
**Subject**: How Goes It?

Hey… so. Yeah, Neji, how goes it? How's life been? It's been so long since I've seen you last… Can't you at least pick up the phone?

P. S. Really, Neji. You couldn't think of anything other than anonymous?

* * *

**From**: Anonymous  
**To**: KillerPanda  
**Subject**: It Goes Fine… What is Wrong With You?

Tenten, stop it. It's only been five minute since we last spoke. I'm three feet away from you.

P. S. I suppose a that a large black-and-white Chinese mammal who also happens to be homicidal is better?

* * *

**From**: KillerPanda  
**To**: Anonymous  
**Subject**: I'm Head Over Heels, Baby

But _why_? It's difficult to talk to you when you're right there. I know that you're three feet away, but we're in the computer lab, and speech in prohibited! So suck on _that_. How does it feel to get served by a chick?

P. S. At least it has ATTITUDE. Something in which thou are lacking!

* * *

**From**: Anonymous  
**To**: KillerPanda  
**Subject**: For What?

I feel nothing.

P. S. Yes, perhaps I am. And another thing: stop e-mailing me. I'm three feet away.

* * *

**From**: KillerPanda  
**To**: Anonymous  
**Subject**: This Guy…

Well maybe you will when I say that Naruto is after your cousin! Yes, with my own two eyes, I _saw_ them with their tongues down each others throats! They were _totally_ sucking face! Swapping spit!

What do you feel now?

P. S. But I can't talk to you, so I e-mail instead. Get it?

* * *

**From**: Anonymous  
**To**: KillerPanda  
**Subject**: …Who?

When did this occur, and did you separate them? I have to remember to kill Naruto…

I still feel nothing.

P. S. No. I still don't.

* * *

**From**: KillerPanda  
**To**: Anonymous  
**Subject**: He's a God

I didn't separate them because I was afraid of getting sucked into the sloppy vortex that was their kiss. Nothing lesbian-like intended, but your cousin _really_ can kiss! I just had to say that…

You feel nothing because you are ice. I shall melt you.

* * *

**From**: Anonymous  
**To**: KillerPanda  
**Subject**: But Who is He?

Your comment disturbs me greatly.

You shall do no such thing.

* * *

**From**: KillerPanda  
**To**: Anonymous  
**Subject**: I Think I Love You

I told you that nothing lesbian-like was intended!

And you're already melted!

* * *

**From**: Anonymous  
**To**:KillerPanda  
**Subject**: …I'm a God?

I don't dhvdbkgvyfbyurg

* * *

**From**: KillerPanda  
**To**: Anonymous  
**Subject**: Basically

Neji, before you catch a concussion, why don't you stop slamming your head on the keyboard?

* * *

**From: **Anonymous  
**To:** KillerPanda  
**Subject:** …

You're too much.

* * *

**From**: KillerPanda  
**To**: Anonymous  
**Subject**: Dots Are Fun

Glad to hear that you love me too, babe!

* * *

**From**: IchaIchaFantic  
**To**: Anonymous  
**CC**: KillerPanda  
**Subject**: Students, Behold Teacher

While you two are making passionate love and taking one another's virginity, how about I give you passionate 'F's? The confession through e-mail is _quite_ lovely, but your grades are dying.

Save them.

Do your work.

P. S. Is it possible that I could have the sex-tape?

.……………………………….………………………………xox……………………………….……………………………….

**_Owari_**

.……………………………….………………………………xox……………………………….……………………………….

Authoress' Note: Random.


	4. Chapter 04: What Was That For?

Authoress' Notes: Thanks for the reviews. They're nice. :) And f.y.i., the prompts are chapter titles, so they may not fit exactly, but hey, I try.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

****

Destined Romance

Chapter 04: "What Was That For?"

"Tenten, what was the point of that?" He asked the question because he _was_ rather flabbergasted. There was a bright red handmark (that stung like an absolute _bitch_) on his cheek, and an angry female in front of him on his doorstep. What had he done?

Huffing, she poked his chest multiple times, not paying any mind to his question. She was furious dammit, and had the right to be, so she owed him no words. That's right: she was just that damn _badass_. "You pervert! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! How the hell could you do something like that?!"

"What did I do?" he tried again. Hopefully, this time she'd hear him, and not try to kill him with a barrage of weapons. (She had tried… from the _outside_. It ended in shattered windows and angered uncles.)

"What— " she paused in disbelief, folding her arms. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at he who had the audacity to act as though he had no idea what was going on. "Who the hell do you think you are to ask 'What did I do?' as if you were innocent?! You _know_ what you did!"

"I…" he stopped and tried again, "No. I don't believe I do."

"You arrogant, pretentious bastard!" The brunette finally wailed, balling her fists at her sides. "How dare you! Just where the hell do you get off telling the entire village that I gave you fellatio?!"

Woah…

Had he done that?

Neji blinked in confusion. Now _that _was certainly shocker. Such words had never come out of his mouth. He didn't look like the type of person to kiss-and-tell anyhow, so he was rather amazed that she believed such things.

"Everyone is giving me strange looks—!"

Of course they would, after a revelation like that…

"—apparently, now I'm the village _whore—_"

Tenten? A _whore_? He scowled. The person who had said that to her would probably appreciate a hospital visit.

"—strange perverts keep approaching me asking for favors—!"

Wait, what? Men were approaching her? That was where he drew the line. Neji was the only person that could ask Tenten for favors, dammit!

Wait…

"—and all I want to know is why?! Even if I had, why would you go around telling everyone like you were so proud I went down on you?!" Blush. "Not that I did, but still!" She took this time to labor her breath and glare.

"I am sorry to inform you that I said no such thing, but please enlighten me as to who these men were," he asked evenly, the desire to kill evident in his eyes.

She frowned. "How can I believe you didn't?! And even if I told you it was Kakashi, what would you do to him?"

__

Kakashi, eh? What a death wish…

"Hm, Neji?! Wha—"

He cut her off when he shut the door behind, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away.

"N-Neji?" she began nervously, noticing his tight grip on her wrist. "Where are we going?"

"To put it shortly…" he thought for a second. "Kakashi has hell to pay."

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Authoress' Note: I like random, and I haven't had much time to write it other than this. But trust me, the seriousness will come in time. So bear with meh!


	5. Chapter 05: Sensations

Authoress' Note: Kinda strong T for the end. It's not that much, though.

(((Best read at ¾ screen width.)))

Disclimer: I don't own Naruto.

& on with the story.

* * *

****

Destined Romance

Chapter 05: Sensations

She wasn't supposed to be dressed like _that_ in public.

She wasn't supposed to strut into the bar wearing practically nothing. There wasn't supposed to be some short, flimsy skirt wrapped around her legs, (hardly) shielding everything womanly.

She certainly wasn't supposed to be wearing a belly top, one that exposed pleasantly pale shoulders, subtle and taut abs, and a tight waist.

She wasn't supposed to be wearing her hair down. Said locks weren't supposed to cascading down her upper back, and bringing out her feminine looking face.

And she definitely, certainly, positively was _not _supposed to be receiving wolf whistles from married men well into their forties, and she was _not_ supposed to walk the way she did to get such attention, and she was _not _supposed to smile, and wink at such men.

But, much to Neji's annoyance, she was.

She was.  
She _was_.  
She **_was_.**

She stopped at the bar, where she slid into a bar seat. The leather underneath her was cool, but she did little to acknowledge it. The woman folded sleek legs alluringly, before resting her elbow on the counter.

Smiling, she addressed her the man who was seated at the bar. "Fancy seeing you at a place like this, Neji-kun." She saw his scowling porcelain face, and it was just as perfect even in the dim lighting. "Only old people hang out here, you know."

"You talk as if you're in the clear," he replied just as quietly as she had. He raised an eyebrow when she waved him off carelessly.

"I am in the clear, _dear_ Neji-kun." Her voice was mocking. "I have the freedom to dress in any way I like. Unless, of course, you would like to claim me as your own. In which case you'd have a say in how I dress. And that's only _maybe_."

"This isn't funny, Tenten." He said firmly, narrowing his eyes at her carefree stature. "You're dressed shamelessly."

"I _am_ feeling rather shameless. I'm merely playing the field, seeing as how I have no boyfriend. I'd just like to see if I could attain one. What I'm doing is _completely _shameless."

Reaching over to his side, she removed the toothpick from his martini glass. The brunette brought the item up to her cherry red, glossy lips, before carefully removing the olive with her teeth. Chewing slowly, she watched his hard expression. "What's your problem?"

His jaw tightened. "_My_ problem? Tenten, you may not have noticed, but you're dressed like a…" He paused. "Like a common prostitute," he bit out, not liking the word on his tongue.

"All for you," she said smoothly. The woman leaned over his lap, while resting both her palms flat on his thighs.

Her lips now close to his ear, Neji realized he was in a dangerous situation. She was trying to stimulate him in public, and it was _not_ one of the best ideas, especially with the envious glares and harsh whispers.

He gently placed his hands on the soft skin in her waist, trying hard to pry her off. "Are you crazy?" he whispered harshly. "Control yourself, Tenten."

She who had had been fervently working at his neck with her lips, moaned in disagreement. "I am in control. I _want _to do this. And _you_…" From his thigh, her hand made it way up to his belt, where she tugged softly. "…should want me too."

Somehow, he worked up the strength to push her away completely. "Not here. Do you understand?"

"_Fine_," she hissed in defeat, narrowing her eyes loathingly. Tenten rose from her seat in the stool. "Come see me when _you're_ ready, then." She paused, and whispered in his ear, "It would appear that you require a cold shower, Neji-kun."

At his horror-stricken face, she giggle and pranced out of the tavern.

Inside, Neji died a little.

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Authoress' Note: Because being caught in public with an erection can cause any man's ego to deflate ten-fold. Yes, that'd be you Neji.

Neji: D:

Haha.

And as far as the title goes, you do know what sensation he's feeling, right? -winkwink-

P.S. I TOLD you that I could be serious! Take THAT all you SHITTY NON-BELIEVERS!


	6. Chapter 06: Sacrifice

Authoress' Note: Http error. Page does not exist.

(((Best read at ¾ screen width.)))

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

& now you read chapter six.  
& now you have been warned of OOCness. No complaining to me.  
& the crack commences.

* * *

**Destined Romance**

Chapter 06: Sacrifice

Neji hated Tenten. Neji hated Tenten. Neji hated Tenten. Neji hat—

"Just… make me look presentable, understood?" He suddenly asked. The point was to compromise, and _not _chant about how he hated her in his head. He glanced up at Tenten, who was armed with a pair of scissors. "If you kill me, I shall haunt you in the afterlife."

She burst into a fit of giggles. He glared. "Calm down. I give myself trims all the time. I won't hurt your hair..."

Grumble.

"_Much_," she quietly added on.

"What?"

"Nothing, silly! Now let's get this over with!" He grabbed his hair, which he had allowed to grow down to his waist. On bated breath, she snipped the locks, being sure to cut over the ponytail.

Neji instantly regretted it. What if she messed up? Or… or worse? He had no idea that she was already done. "Stop, Tenten, don't. I've changed my— "

"Your hair is gonna make a nice wig for someone," she admitted, holding what used to be his hair in his face when he turned around. "The look on the person's face will be worth the sacrifice, huh, Neji-kun?"

He frowned. "You cut my hair."

"I know, you asked me to," she said dully, "It's still pretty long and— hey, what's your problem? Why are you all sad faced?"

"You…" he sighed wistfully. "You cut my hair."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Would you like a kiss?" she asked in mock sympathy.

He shook his head.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?"

He shook his head.

"Wanna go blow stuff up?"

He nodded.

Tenten took his hand. "Aright, let's go blow stuff up."

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Authoress Note: Would you like some cheese with that crack? This wasn't meant to be serious. Just some silly stuff.

& you'll tell me truthfully: Have you guys seen the episode of Family Guy where Stewie and Brian go to Saudi Arabia? That's where I got it…


	7. Chapter 07: Can’t Deny It — 2

Authoress' Note: Random, please?

Kinda a sequel to Mail, but kinda not. May be a mini-series…

Key:

-- means subject change within e-mail  
Grey line break means another e-mail

Unidentified — Neji  
Bunz4u — Tenten  
IxL0V3xN3JIxHYUUGa — Tenten  
KillerPanda — Tenten

Hope you understand.

.……………………………….………………………………xox……………………………….……………………………….

**Destined Romance**

Chapter 07: Can't Deny It

**From: **Bunz4u  
**To:** Unidentified  
**Subject:** You Alive, Darling?

Oh my god, Neji! It's been quite a while, Love! Talk to me!

* * *

**From: **Unidentified  
**To: **Bunz4u  
**Subject: **Quite

This again? Tenten, it's been five minutes. Please control yourself. I'm behind you and your sqealing is splitting my skull in two.

* * *

**From**: Bunz4u  
**To**: Unidentified  
**Subject**: I'll Die With You Someday

Neji, okay, let me be serious for once.

-ahem-

:D

Yes, anyways. Why are you doing this to me? I mean, really. I confessed to you like two months ago. You haven't even said it back. The closest thing I got to your confession was you slamming your head on the keyboard which, at this moment, is terribly irrelevant, even for _me_.

Well, no, that's not right. I remember that time when you copped a feel at me under the table. I already know that you weren't aiming for you pencil, Neji. 'Cause that _certainly_ wasn't it…

-winkwink-

P.S. Um, I changed my username for you. You know, because my bunz in the back are only for you, but I kinda hate it. Can I please change it back, babe?

* * *

**From: **Unidentified  
**To: **Bunz4u  
**Subject:** A Somber Thought, Really

I haven't confessed to you because I don't love you. I do find it odd that you assume that I do. Have you ever heard of one-sided affection? That is what this is. Simply unrequited love, and a desperate, pitiful plea for attention.

Leave me alone.

--

I was looking for my pencil actually. And I found it.

Eventually.

P.S. Don't call me babe, and don't ask me stupid questions. I don't care what your username is.

* * *

**From**: IxL0V3xN3J!xHYUUGa  
**To: **Unidentified  
**Subject:** I Know, Right?

YOU CANNOT DENY IT, BABEH.

I love you lots, silly. Get it through your head. If I knew that you truly didn't love me, would I love you at all? I mean, think about it. What's the point of waiting on something you'll never get?

I ain't that stupid.

--

Looking for your pencil? Psh-_aw_! I doubt that your pencil was hiding in that cute little skirt of mines. -winkwink- But seriously, I don't even know why I was wearing that skirt. Maybe I _was_ a bit desperate for you…?

P.S. Whatever, babe!

* * *

**From: **Unidentified  
**To:** IxL0V3xN3J!xHYUUGa  
**Subject:** Your Username Disturbs Me

I am not denying, I am stating truth. I don't love you Tenten Whatever-your-last-name-is.

--

I don't know. You tell me. Why would you wait on something you know you'd never get? What is the reason for that? Because by now, surely you know that I am unattainable.

--

I thought my pencil might have fallen there. It was just a check.

P.S. Damn.

* * *

**From:** IxL0V3xN3J!xHYUUGa  
**To: **Unidentified  
**Subject:** You Changed Yours, and I Do Love You

DENIAL

--

You are attainable, actually. You just have to fall for the Tenten Charm. YEAH!

--

Don't explain yourself, Neji, it's quite alright. I must say though, I did enjoy when you were 'searching for your pencil.' Yeah, it was _quite_ enjoyable.

* * *

**From: **Unidentified  
**To:** IxL0V3xN3J!xHYUUGa  
**Subject:** Your Love Is… Evident

You're annoying. Leave me alone. Go to hell.

'Love,'

—Neji

* * *

**From: **KillerPanda  
**To: **Unidentified  
**Subject:** Fine! I Changed It! Happy?!

Sometimes your comments hurt! All I'm trying to get into you thick skull is that I love you! Yes, I LOVE you! It isn't a crush! Maybe I did have too much sugar today, but I really do love you! Just believe me!

Or better yet, I won't even talk to you anymore.

Jerk.

I Hate You But Not Really,

—Tenten

* * *

**From: **Unidentified  
**To: **KillerPanda  
**Subject: **Yes

Fine. I'll do well without your pestering.

* * *

**From: **Unidentified  
**To: **KillerPanda  
**Subject:** Dead Yet…?

Are you by any chance dead? I didn't receive a message from you.

* * *

**From: **Unidentified  
**To: **KillerPanda  
**Subject:** Hn…

Tenten?

* * *

**From: **Unidentified  
**To: **KillerPanda  
**Subject:** …?

…

* * *

**From: **Unidentified  
**To: **KillerPanda  
**Subject:** …

??

* * *

**From: **Unidentified  
**To: **KillerPanda  
**Subject:** No Subject

_EMPTY MESSAGE_

* * *

**From: **Unidentified  
**To: **KillerPanda  
**Subject:** No Subject

I wasn't serious…

****

Attachment:

I suppose we share love…

Ahem.

* * *

**From: **KillerPanda  
**To: **Unidentified  
**Subject: **YAY!

You _do_ love me! I'm so happy to see that you _cannot_ live without my anoyingnessness! Hehe.

--

How about later I repay you for… 'searching for your pencil?'

Hmmmmmmm?? Hm?

c:',

* * *

**From: **Unidentified  
**To: **KillerPanda  
**Subject:** No subject

Fine. But no more cockily grinning smileyfaces with raised eyebrows.

…

I mean it.

* * *

**From:** IchaIchaFanatic.sex  
**To: **KillerPanda  
**CC: **Unidentified  
**Subject:** Students, My Name Is Pervert

Aa, Tenten and Neji again, I see. You two sure are some busy scoundrels.

Mr. Hyuuga, I think that you should know that I caught you 'searching for your pencil' a.k.a fondling my lovely student Tenten between her… heh, _legs_. Luckily, I managed filmed it on my camera phone. That certainly is an _entertaining _thirty minutes…

(which I will watch over and over again for the rest of my life)

Hehe.

P.S. Somehow, I didn't receive the previously mentioned sextape. (Must have been an error in shipping…) I do believe that you will ship it to me along with the one you will create tonight, I hope?

.……………………………….………………………………xox……………………………….……………………………….

_**Owari**_

.……………………………….………………………………xox……………………………….……………………………….

Authoress' Note: I dunno. Maybe he hacked the e-mails?

Yeah, total abuse of the word quite...


End file.
